


Try

by ananonwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Seblaine Affaires- Spring Fling 2016, day 2- quote prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:09:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6769996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ananonwriter/pseuds/ananonwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“There are all kinds of love in the world, but never the same love twice.”</p>
<p>                                                                                –F. Scott Fitzgerald</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try

**Author's Note:**

> Due to computer issues, I only posted to tumblr at the time. 
> 
> **Title (and following lyrics) taken from the Blue Rodeo song Try
> 
> Every time you walk in the room  
> I couldn’t ever be sure of a smile  
> You were never the same way twice,  
> I’m falling in love  
> Oh, night after night - oh it’s crazy…ooh

_[platonic love]_

.

They meet as teenage boys; both from affluent families and attending the same prestigious and private boarding school. Sebastian already has a reputation for being a love ‘em and leave ‘em kind of guy while Blaine is looking for a real boyfriend and the kind of relationship that rarely exist outside of the romcoms he is so found of. But somewhere between Sebastian’s advances and Blaine’s rebuffs the two strike up an unlikely friendship. They constantly joke around during Warbler rehearsal, to the dismay of the council, and meet for coffee almost daily in a way that seems like dating to everyone around them but the two of them. Blaine has always been tactile and physical with the people he feels comfortable with, and just because Sebastian won’t stop complementing his assets, Blaine doesn’t hold back on being cuddly with Sebastian as their friendship grows. 

“I love you,” Blaine murmurs sleepily from where he’s curled up against Sebastian’s chest one night, the movie’s credits rolling but neither of them making the first move to get up. His first real relationship had crashed earlier this week, and Sebastian had been surprisingly supportive and kind ever since. 

“I love you too,” Sebastian replies before he can think about it. But once the words are out there, the green eyed teen discovers that they are in fact true. 

***~***

_[puppy love]_

It’s near the end of their senior year, over a year since the first time those three words had been shared between them. Things have changed between them. Finally, before Christmas, disguised in an anonymous invitation, and with the help of a strategically placed piece of mistletoe and an impromptu Christmas duet in the Seniors Commons, Blaine and Sebastian had shared their first kiss. Which lead to plans for New Years Eve and from there, dates upon dates. It wasn’t always easy, they could both be quick to anger and slow to forgive, but when Prom rolled around they were still together. 

They’re in a hotel room, just upstairs from the ballroom where many of their friends and classmates are celebrating and dancing. 

“I love you,” Blaine rasps, eyes hooded and dark with lust. Their bodies glistening already with sweat as they lay limbs tangled in the sheets and Sebastian pushes into him.

It’s far from Sebastian’s first time, but it is Blaine’s and the weight of that is heavy on Sebastian. “I love you too, Killer,” he pants, determined to make this night everything Blaine has ever wanted. 

***~***

_[broken love]_

“I’ll always love you,” Blaine sobs into the darkness. They’re sitting in Sebastian’s Porche, hands clasped tightly together between them, the night before they both leave for College. Sebastian had always known New York and Broadway were Blaine’s dream, and he’d applied to Columbia and NYU both not only for the chance to be in the same city, but because they are fine schools with good reputations. But Smythe men at Harvard is almost a legacy, and Sebastian will be the fifth in his family to attend. It’s an acceptance he can’t turn down his father scolds. Even though Boston and New York are not that far away, they’re used to being just down the hall from each other, and even then they’d had enough jealously driven spats. It’s Sebastian’s idea to break up. He knows it’ll hurt Blaine now, but he’s confident Blaine will move on quickly and that it’s better this way, to end with good memories and not heartbreak. 

“I’ll always love you,” Sebastian parrots back. He wonders if it’s true. But as he feels hot tears drip onto his hand and hears the hitching sound of Blaine’s sobs, he knows he’ll always at least remember the love they shared. And that’s good enough for him.

***~***

_[love lost]_

Sebastian is in his final year of law school at Harvard when he hears through the former Warbler grapevine that Blaine has landed more than a chorus part on Broadway. Even though Las school is tough; it’s even taken a toll on his social life, he finds himself travelling to New York for opening night. He sits in the theatre filled with an almost silly amount of pride. Blaine is nothing in his life anymore, just a past boyfriend, a previous lover, but he can’t help but feel giddy. Sebastian studies the program, smiling down at the familiar face he sees staring back at him. 

After the show Sebastian makes his way to the stage door, waiting, hoping for a glimpse, and maybe a moment with the boy he used to love. He has class in the morning and knows he should leave soon, but he rationalizes taking an extra half hour since he’s come all this way. The door opens and Blaine steps out, signing autographs. Sebastian has a single red rose in hand. Red for love. True love some say. “Killer,” he calls when Blaine is near enough. 

The wide smile and look of recognition that cross his face when Blaine looks up is worth all of it. “Bas. You came.” His arms reach out to pull Sebastian in and for a moment, Sebastian lets himself be welcomed back into something like home. 

Sebastian hands Blaine the rose. “Wouldn’t be anywhere else,” Sebastian says, as Blaine continues to sign autographs but keeps bring the attention back to the two of them.

“Are you here in the city? Can we catch up?” Blaine asks. 

Sebastian shakes his head and notices the immediate look of disappointment that crosses the once bright face. “Law school. Classes tomorrow, I need to head back…now.”

Blaine reaches for his hand and scribbles something with his sharpie. “Don’t be a stranger.”

Without even opening his hand, Sebastian knows what he’ll find. A phone number he’s already committed to memory but always been too afraid to use. Perhaps now he won’t be. 

***~***

_[love found]_

Sebastian does call, a few days later, and then two days after that, and it becomes a bit of a pattern, every second or third day, usually around lunch time, they talk for about an hour. In the in between times there are random texts, photos, likes on instagrams and facebook. Sebastian debates making another trip to New York but Law school really is kicking his ass and he’s too close to the end to screw up now. Six weeks after Blaine’s opening night, on a Monday, Sebastian finds a surprise waiting for him at the café he usually frequents for lunch. 

“Blaine!” he squeaks, pulling the other boy close. “What are you doing here?”

“Mondays are our dark days, so I had some time,” Blaine answers. He pulls back enough to look up into Sebastian’s eyes. “I’ve missed you.”

Something Sebastian thought he’d long ago forgot about twinges in his chest. “That’s an understatement,” he laughs, ushering them to a table. He doesn’t have much more than an hour before his next class and he needs to eat as well.

Blaine follows him to class, sitting outside the lecture hall in the hallway, playing on is phone while Sebastian is in class. Then Sebastian blows off the library in favour of spending time with Blaine. They have dinner and before Blaine drives back to New York, Blaine suggests that now that they’re older, they try a long distance relationship; an open, but honest, long distance relationship. Sebastian knows he’d be a fool not to say yes, so he presses his lips against Blaine’s hungrily in the only response he knows. It feels a lot like ‘I love you’.

***~***

_[forever love]_

The open relationship as it turns out, is completely unnecessary. Sebastian barely has time for Blaine, but he makes the time for him. And when asked Blaine simply shrugs and says the only person he’s interested in is Sebastian. Blaine comes up on random Mondays and when Sebastian finally gets a long weekend that he’s not completely swamped in assignments, he returns to New York. The two of them fall back together like it hasn’t been a half a dozen years since they last dated. They’re older, wiser, and have grown, but it seems to Sebastian, that despite the distance, they somehow managed to grow together. 

It’s Sebastian’s final week of law school and Blaine has taken a few days off from the show to spend time with him. An offer to join a small, starting firm in New York City had come up and Sebastian had jumped at it despite other, more lucrative offers. He doesn’t even consult his father. While Sebastian finishes things up, Blaine helps pack his apartment. They’re moving in together, into Blaine’s apartment for now, in the city. 

“Sebastian,” Blaine calls from the bedroom, his voice shaking and Sebastian can’t stop the grin that takes over his face as he walks into the bedroom. Blaine is sitting on the edge of the bed, his eyes bright with unshed tears, a small black velvet box in his hands. He looks up as Sebastian leans in the doorway, blocking some of the afternoon sun. “I’m sorry,” he squeaks, a bright smile on his face, “I was just packing up someone of your books and I found this tucked away behind our Dalton yearbooks.” 

“Oh,” Sebastian breathes out, pretending to be disappointed. “You might as well open it then.” He chuckles softly when Blaine opens the box and is stunned to see it’s empty. 

Confusion, disappointment, and a little bit of fear cloud his face as he looks up Sebastian. “Bas?”

Sebastian crosses to Blaine and get’s down on his knees, pulling out a slim platinum band. “Blaine Anderson, I love you, I’ve loved you, and I’ll always love you,” he says simply, sliding the band onto his ring finger.

Blaine’s response is equally simple. “I love you too,” whispered against Sebastian’s lips.


End file.
